


【朝耀/好茶】Hello, hello

by Milomua



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【朝耀/好茶】Hello, hello

如果天真只能被作消遣，谁还敢无怨无悔再赴火一遍。

——李想《三字言》

 

那些分手还能做朋友什么的都是屁话，最他妈虚伪。如果分手了还能祝贺对方生活幸福美满安康，那你一定从没爱过。

瓢泼大雨里，王耀分不清脸上是雨还是泪。他只记得满天的雨都落在脸上，就像一生的泪都砸在心里。雨伞翻倒在脚边，世界模糊了色彩，远处的山近处的树都暗淡了，只有那个背影，围着墨绿色的方格围巾，清晰得像无数个稍纵即逝的梦境。

“柯克兰！你个贱人！”

亚瑟没有回头，只是挥了挥手。

“别给自己找罪受了，谁不能忘了谁啊。”

清醒冷酷的声线，带着一点傲娇的英国口音，竟然陌生得不敢确认。

他心里也是不好受的吧？

鼻子那么酸，像倒进去了一整瓶陈醋。眼眶那么热，身体那么冷。有的人就是这样，风一样的来，风一样的走，留不住，带不走。大雨过后，一身伤口，连背影都要在泪眼中朦胧。王耀握紧了拳头，放声大吼。

“王八蛋亚瑟柯克兰，你有本事放狠话，你有本事别哭啊！”

脚步戛然而止。

很久之后，王耀抱着花束坐在地上想，如果他能抓住亚瑟一瞬间的犹豫，追上去，抱住他，结局会不会有所不同。

可他没有。拜这该死的骄傲所赐，他不能低头。

风雨里飘来英国人遥远的声音。

“你恨我吧。”

承诺不可能被兑现，做过的梦都会被现实打散。如果天真只能被作消遣，谁还敢无怨无悔再赴火一遍？

王耀向天举起三根手指。“超级大混蛋亚瑟柯克兰我祝你坐车翻车坐船沉船出门撞树走路撞猪坟头蹦迪灵车漂移死一百次不重样尸体被火烧被雷劈被车碾被狗啃啃得渣渣都不剩变成最臭的粪下下辈子都不能翻身！”

亚瑟转过身。距离太远了，王耀看不清他的表情，听不见他声音。可是他还是那么帅，明明头发被淋得透湿，明明风衣把他的身体裹得那么单薄。英国人还是那么帅，他的唇一张一合，眼睛里没有温度。

王耀看见他说，傻逼，下辈子厕所见。

嘴角忍不住弯了弯，却又突然尝到了泪的咸。

去死吧柯克兰你个贱人！怎么这么贱！

 

亚瑟柯克兰手贱，嘴贱，人更贱。

这不是早就知道的吗，在家里明明恨不得把贱字整个挂在脸上，偏偏出了门还是个大写的人模狗样，年年被一群天真孩子评为“最苏学长”。王耀撇了撇嘴，苏个屁的苏，你们是真没看见他能把厨房炸成什么样。

王耀记得是亚瑟柯克兰追的他，另一方偏不承认，躺在榻榻米上用杂志盖着脸，长腿高高跷起，只露了双猫一样的绿色眼睛笑得狡黠。

“喏，给你镜子。”

“干嘛？”

“照照自己。”

“……滚！”

王耀纵身扑了过去，压住某人的肩膀使劲往下推。亚瑟也不挣扎，拥着他就势一滚，天旋地转间眉目瞬间凑近，王耀还没反应过来，嘴唇上便传来轻柔的触感。

哎，接、接吻了？

第一次恋爱的小青年整个身子都僵硬了。王耀死死抓着亚瑟的胳膊，忘记控制力道，指甲尖都陷了进去。

英国人偏着头吻他，舌尖描绘嘴唇的形状，甜软得像戚风蛋糕。被亚瑟锁在双臂之间，鼻尖充斥着苹果味汽水的味道，王耀只觉得脑袋好乱，彩虹色的泡泡飘啊飘啊飘，万里无云，陌上花早。

缠绵悱恻的吻，一个世纪也不过弹指之间。王耀不知道什么时候张开了嘴巴，亚瑟的舌头又是什么时候滑进来的。他呆呆地睁大眼睛，不知是看着英国人眼睛里的自己，还是看着自己眼睛里的他。两双眼睛像两面对立而放的镜子，映出千千万万个身影，是一样温柔的表情。

大脑停止运转，心脏忘了跳。有那么一瞬间，就那么一瞬间，王耀有点，想和这个贱人白头偕老。

亚瑟扑哧一笑，撑起身子。王耀维持着目瞪口呆的表情，脑后的皮绳早在翻身的时候就已散开，乌黑凌乱的发，红扑扑的脸蛋，可爱的像只水蜜桃，想让人一口吞掉。揉揉小黑猫的脑袋，亚瑟扬起嘴角：“傻瓜，kiss的时候要把眼睛闭上啊。

“……”

“没关系。”亚瑟笑弯了腰，俯身抱住立刻消沉起来的某人。“笨一点没关系，本工口大使会慢慢教你的，亲力亲为，包教包会。”

王耀脸更红了一层，艰难地抽出腿踢他。

“滚！你抱得太紧了！皮带扣硌到小爷了！”

“嗯？”亚瑟眨眨眼，笑得见牙不见眼，收了收胳膊搂得更紧了，拉着某只炸毛黑猫的爪子直往腰间按。“你摸一下，本绅士今天有扎皮带吗？”

王耀愣了一下才反应过来，一个过肩摔把人狠狠扔出去。

“……柯克兰你个大贱人！”

 

柯克兰向来嘴贱，不知道他是怎么活到这么大还没被乱棒打死的。开始王耀以为这是英国人特有的傲娇，但是在床上见识过某个工口大使的不要脸之后，他越发确信这只是他的恶趣味而已。

王耀嘟着嘴巴给金毛狗扎小辫，一边扎一边揪一边抱怨，看看人家弗朗西斯是怎么跟马修说话的，明明是个透明，脸都被情话养胖了，你个废物能不能学学好。

亚瑟一遍敲电脑一边呲牙咧嘴地回道，红酒混蛋遇不着，本绅士倒是天天都能看见布拉金斯基和阿尔弗雷德，世界的hero身上大伤小伤就没断过，那才是成年人的浪漫，怎么样，社不社情，赤不赤鸡？

王耀直接把头发揪下来一缕。

“啊！弑夫啊你！”

王之蔑视。“渣渣，说得好像你打得过老子一样。”

 

王耀举着手机，深深呼吸。

不生气，不生气。再怎么样，这龟孙子我选的！活该！我交的! 眼瞎！自己捡回来的绿眼狗，哭着也要宠！

“小耀小耀，今天突然好想你，看什么都像你。”

手机滴滴响起，王耀掏出来一看，一瞬间不知该作何表情。和某个大魔王长年斗智斗勇的经验告诉他事情绝没有那么简单，可还是忍不住嘴角上扬，笑容满溢出眼睛。

“哎呦，今天是吃错了什么药？”

讯息回得飞快。“有没有天理啊，想你还有错了？”

好吧，难不成今天突然开窍了？王耀弯弯眼睛，发了条语音过去：“少扯淡，在哪儿呢你？”

对方回了一条语音，王耀点开一听，背景一片嘈杂，咯咯叽叽，群魔乱舞。

“什么玩意？这是哪？”

“动物园。”

“……”

“真的，信我，我今天看什么都特别像你。”

“柯克兰今晚我到家之前要看见你用键盘跪出来八千字悔过书听见了吗！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

 

“……嘤嘤嘤。”

亚瑟端着一杯早餐茶走过来，小银茶匙闪闪发光。“哭个毛线啊你？”

王耀抬起头，被泪水泡过的大眼睛卜灵卜灵，脸上淌着宽面条泪。

“阿尔弗雷德又不还我钱！耀爷我又陷入赤贫状态了！”

英国人爱抚地摸摸他的脑袋。

“乖，说什么屁话，对于你，穷不是一种状态，而是一种常态。”

“……妈的你走！我都吃不起饭了！”

亚瑟继续心满意足地撸他专属黑猫的毛。“哭个屌，你不还有我呢么？”

“嗯？”泪还挂在脸上，小耳朵却已经尖尖地竖起来。

“从今天开始，我吃火锅，你吃火锅底料；我吃泡面，你吃调味料包；我吃凤爪，你吃陈年泡椒；有我一口酸奶，少不了你酸奶瓶盖！”

王耀一把掀翻沙发。

“妈的，贱死你算了！”

 

亚瑟嘴太贱了，和他在一起的每一天，简直可以说是备受羞辱。

亚瑟说：“王耀你干嘛把刘海换了啊，这个超级丑！你还是乖乖呆在动物园里别跑出来了，不是怕你影响市容，你在街上乱跑很容易被警察射杀的。”

亚瑟说：“你是不是又忘带大衣了？哎你怎么不忘带脑子呢？别说今天真是特别冷，还好我这么机智连围巾都带了，看你可怜，把手伸进来捂捂吧，对就是捂下面——我靠轻点，别打脸啊——”

亚瑟说：“给我取一下这个领带……啊，怎么，你也喜欢？那我不要了，和你一样的审美让本绅士感到羞耻。”

亚瑟说：“王耀王耀你把我杯子拿上来。”

王耀白了他一眼：“我觉得你应该说一个请字。”

某人眨了眨天真无辜的双眼：“好啊，王耀你把我的杯子请上来。”

“……”

“我去你妈的小杰瑞亚瑟柯克兰你这张破嘴能不能说点好话啊！”

 

再后来的事，王耀也记不清楚了。像夜空里淡去的光影和霓虹，像随着水流远行的花瓣和落叶，自然的厌倦，自然的分开。

忍耐的份额用光了，分手就变得理所当然。

车水马龙，行人面容麻木的走着，都是事不关己高高挂起的模样。王耀靠在树上，窸窸窣窣地摸出一根烟。红色的光点一闪一灭，那个人的音容笑貌在烟雾里渐渐清晰，又被风吹去。

风吹个不停，终于空空如也。

我爱你。

对不起。

三个字，拿来轻易。

一点头，不过瞬间。

同样的三个字，同样的人说出来，舌尖打个转，有点不甘，也没有那么不甘。不过是一场无果的恋爱，世上伤心的人那么多，从来不少哪一个。何必自作自受自己给自己添难过，人来人往，跟谁过不是过。

心死了，就再也不痛了。挺好的。挺好的。

恨吗？

不恨，恨什么恨，再怎么样也在彼此的生命里参演了那么多年，不过有缘无份，不过情深缘浅，既然早已厌倦，不如留点体面。

嗯，体面。

王耀点点头，又摇摇头。不顾路人惊诧的眼神，抬手给了自己一个耳光。

妈的，你死皮赖脸的样子真难看。

最终的分手在吵架中爆发，气话真的很伤人，把之前所有的温情和好感全部撕碎了揉拧了扔进垃圾桶，冷漠的表情是最狰狞的面孔。说实话事到如今王耀都记不清为什么会吵架了，只记得层层叠叠的伤心失望累加起来，酸酸涩涩地堵在胸口感觉自己下一秒就要憋死了。想哭不能哭，眼睛痛得要命眼泪却早已干涸。他挥手摔了茶几上的水晶小苹果，碎屑溅在亚瑟脚边他也没躲。

王耀听见自己的声音哑的可怕，一字一字从喉咙里挤出来，尖利刺耳的棱角仿佛带了血。

“分手！”

亚瑟沉默了一下，空气静止了很久，又似乎只是一瞬间的事情。

“你说的。”

“……”

“好。”

轻飘飘的一个好字，轻飘飘地把三年的喜怒哀乐消散成烟。万语千言突然忘得干干净净，王耀张了张嘴，发现自己什么都说不出来。冲到头顶的血突然冷下来了，连带着四肢百骸结成冰变得僵硬，王耀维持着弯腰捡碎片的姿势，头还低着，手一抖，血珠冒了出来。

他直起身，把手指含在嘴里，苦涩腥咸，是货真价实的血。

而亚瑟已经穿上外套要走了，动作一如既往的潇洒利落，没有一丝一毫的拖泥带水。

王耀把手指拿出来，干巴巴地问，你要走了吗。

亚瑟嗯了一声。

王耀咬了牙发狠道，出了这个门，有种你就别回来。

亚瑟转动门栓，说借你吉言。

眼泪不知不觉流了下来，王耀吸吸鼻子，大声吼道：“那你滚吧！我他妈这辈子都不想再看到你了！”

是听到声音里的颤抖了吗，亚瑟的背影似乎有一丝迟疑。

王耀揉了揉眼睛。小小的火苗在心底燃起。然而下一秒，就被英国人亲手浇灭。

亚瑟头也没回地说，我也一样。

“好，好，你厉害了。”血和眼泪顺着脸颊滑过，伤心到了极点，只剩空白和麻木。王耀胡乱点着头，居然有点想笑。“那我们说好了，谁先找对方，谁就是臭傻逼！”

这一次回答他的，是轻微的咔嚓声。 

人走了。

门关上了。

故事结束了。

王耀瘫在地上。

电影演到最后，亚瑟甚至吝啬于给他一个眼神。

断得清楚，分得干脆，曾经一辈子的诺言，可笑得就像是在说明天。王耀抬起头，树顶蜿蜒着万千星河，天幕凉薄。

靠，谁离不开谁啊。

去死吧柯克兰，你个大贱人。

 

“别喝了。”

弗朗西斯一把抢过王耀的酒杯，后者立刻上手挠了他一下，呲牙咧嘴的模样像极了路边流浪的野猫。

法国人啧了一声，掏出手机照了照。“哎呦，破坏了哥哥的盛世美颜王耀你赔得起吗！”

王耀白了他一眼。“赔个屁，妈的死给。”

……好吧，弗朗西斯平复了下呼吸，不生气，不生气，喝高的是爹，亘古不变的真理。

快速地给马修回了条信息，弗朗西斯揉揉东方人柔软的黑毛。“你看看你现在的样子，撑什么撑啊，跟小亚蒂复合吧，哥哥看他日子也不好过。”

王耀脸红红的，垂了眼睛一言不发。

“你老说他毒舌，明明你也没好哪里去吧？一样的贱一样的不要脸，哥哥这么多年没跟你们这对狗男男绝交纯粹因为哥哥我宽宏大量气度不凡。唉，你们俩啊，真是天造地设的一对。”

王耀又是一爪子挠了上去。

“谁他妈跟他天造地设，丫整个就一贱人，大贱人，贱出银河系！”

 

王耀实习回来挤着末班地铁，累得要死，感觉浑身骨头都断成了渣。回想起上司惨无人道的廉价劳动力压榨，不由得悲从中来，掏出手机给英国绅士打了个电话，哭兮兮地说想吃蒜蓉排骨。

那边传来噼里啪啦的敲击键盘的声音，王耀正窃喜着这货是不是正在查菜谱，听筒里传来亚瑟平板无波的声音。

“二狗子，你听好了啊——”

“谁他妈二狗子啊！”

“shut up，听我读完。”英国人清清嗓子，提高了声音。“医学表明，宵夜吃大量的肉、蛋、奶等高蛋白食品，会使尿中的钙量增加，一方面降低了体内的钙贮存，诱发中老年骨质疏松症，另一方面尿中钙浓度高，罹患尿路结石病的可能性就会大大提高——”

王耀咬牙切齿，要不是地铁上人多，他早就把手机扔地上，蹦上去踩个十脚八脚，想象着狂踩某人的臭脸。

“闭嘴！你他妈给我闭嘴！”

“哦。”乖倒是很乖，瞬间听话收声。

“你就说你做不做！”

“先回家吧。”

这个回答是什么意思呢？王耀揿掉手机，抓了抓头发，想了想，又想了想，莫非是他傲娇的爱人想弄一个超大的surprise，现在时候未到，还不能说破？

他抬起头瞪着明晃晃的灯，露出了一个痴痴傻傻的笑容，把旁边的大妈吓得搂紧了怀里的小孙子。

 

事实证明，王耀这次，又想多了。

“我回来了……咳咳！”

玄关的门开着，冒出滚滚浓烟。王耀挥了挥手，捂着嘴冲进厨房。

——炒勺用胶布缠了几圈，天花板上还残留着可疑的黑色痕迹。杯杯盏盏碎了一地，亚瑟淡定地在一旁喝着红茶，动作之高贵优雅，全然看不出当事人正坐在满室的狼藉里。

王耀翻了个白眼，不生气不生气，现在是二十一世纪，文明社会要讲道理。

“你干了什么？”

英国抬起头，眨眨眼睛。

“看不出来吗，做饭啊。”

顺着手指望去，桌子上摆着一盘黑乎乎的东西。王耀揉揉鼻子，瞧了半天愣是没看出来这是什么玩意。拈着筷子扒拉两下，黑块散掉了，碎成一盘渣渣，隐约传出脂肪烧焦的味道。

回头一看，亚瑟不知道什么时候又钻进了立柜里，透过缝隙小心翼翼偷偷瞄着他的反应。绅士先生伸着脖子，就差把“快点表扬我”五个大字写在脸上了，却还硬撑着装出一副若无其事的样子。

王耀噗嗤笑出声来，搁下筷子去翻冰箱。

“你要干嘛！”

娃娃脸写满了无辜。“找吃的。”

“咳，你等会。”英国人从柜子里跳出来，叉着腰挡在冰箱前。“桌子上不有排骨吗？”

……哎呦喂那玩意能吃吗？话说你哪来的神秘自信啊？王耀纠结了几秒，决定还是意思意思呵护一下某只傲娇脆弱的自尊心。 “我错了，我改主意想吃点甜的行吗？”

“哦。”亚瑟让开身子，双手抱胸倚着冰箱，声音不痛不痒。

王耀把冰箱翻得哗啦啦响。

“诶，我草莓慕斯呢？”

英国人抬头盯着天花板。

“我吃了。”

“你凭什么吃我买的蛋糕啊！”王耀一把揪住亚瑟的领带，差点哭出来。

“因为我饿啊。”

“我也饿啊！我不管，吃了我的给我吐出来！”王耀抓着他肩膀摇来晃去，鼻涕眼泪直往对方身上抹。“我饿死了！你赔我蛋糕，赔我赔我！”

亚瑟一把抓住在他身上乱占便宜的手，牵着王耀按在椅子上，逼迫他直视那盘散发着黑气的不明物体。

“蛋糕没有，只有排骨。”

“……你想死吗？”

“咳，本绅士承认卖相是不太好，可大家都是成年人了，凡事不能只看表象对不对？就拿这盘排骨来说吧，外面是丑了点，但如果你愿意一层一层一层一层地剥开它的心，你会鼻酸，你会流泪——只要你能听到我看到我的全心全意。”

王耀听得傻了，连对方什么时候拿勺子把他的嘴巴撬开了都不知道。亚瑟捏着他的下巴塞进去一块排骨，王耀嚼了两下，两行清泪无声地落了下来。

“柯克兰同志，我想我感受到你的爱了。”

英国人的脸上写满了殷切。“怎么样？”

“好特么苦。”

“这……就对了嘛！” 亚瑟的目光愈发情意绵绵。“你现在知道我爱你爱得有多苦了吧？”

“——我可去你妈的吧。”

王耀一把抄起剩下的排骨，头也不回地往外走。亚瑟拦了一下没拦住，只得跟了上去。

“你要对它做什么！”

王耀充耳不闻，大步流星地穿过客厅和玄关，推开门，连汤带汁全数倒进对门狗粮盆子里。小狗闻着味道，欢天喜地地跑了过来，围着盆子转来转去。

亚瑟叹了口气：“现在它高兴了。”

王耀扫了他一眼：“我看未必。”

话音刚落，小狗伸出后腿，迅速而敏捷地一脚蹬翻了狗粮盆子。似乎余怒未消，小狗看都没看他俩一眼，爪子一抬一溜烟跑远了，留下两个人目瞪口呆，面面相觑。

王耀强忍着笑意，站起来捏了捏亚瑟肩膀：“看见没，你的心意，狗都嫌弃。”

亚瑟一双绿眼睛幽幽地望了过来。“王耀，我跟你讲，做人不能太嚣张。”

“什么话，谁胆子这么肥，敢在柯克兰大厨面前嚣张啊。”王耀笑着跺了跺蹲得酸麻的腿，下巴向小狗跑走的方向一扬。“趁它还没跑远，赶紧追呀，小爷想看看你要唱哪首情歌让人家再吃一次你的狗粮。”

亚瑟喷了口冷气，一把拍掉某人的爪子，回屋关门。空旷的走廊里回荡着字正腔圆的英国口音，有点慵懒，有点凉薄。

“呵，本绅士厨艺再不怎么样，好歹也把自己喂到了一米七好吗。”

……

绝地反杀，一发入魂。

笑容瞬间僵在脸上，王耀扶着门吐了口血。

“妈的柯克兰打人不打脸骂人不揭短听过没！听过没！”

“靠！开门啊！你有本事骂我矮，你有本事开门啊！”

“柯克兰！你个大贱人！宇宙第一的无敌大贱人！”

 

大一的时候还没有那么忙，闲着也是闲着，王耀在课程之余做了很多兼职。奶茶店，鲜花店，蛋糕店，他长得俊俏，人也亲切明朗，头巾一扎围裙一围总有许多小姑娘扎着堆的照顾他生意。

亚瑟自诩绅士，也拉不下面子和一群小姑娘头破血流的挤，每次都只能把脚踏车停在远处的树荫下，扇着不知道从哪里接来的传单，抬头数着斑斑驳驳的光影和蝉鸣。等到夕阳薄暮，那个人才脱掉制服，穿着简简单单的白衬衫牛仔裤晃了出来，手里提着一兜卖剩下的糕点甜品，笑得见牙不见眼，余晖洒在他的身上，散开一圈柔和的光晕。

他身后是一望无际的火烧云，灿烂而炽烈的烧着，像是稍纵即逝的青春和生命。红霞点缀着白鸟，一路浩浩荡荡地铺将过去，在海天相接的尽头，融成一抹最为深沉的墨青。九月的海滨城市，空气有些沁凉，还有些潮湿，风送来丝丝桂花的香气。

王耀就在这时候向他走过来了，踩着沙沙作响的草叶，晚风吹起他的碎发，露出一双亮如星辰的眼睛。

亚瑟在一瞬间突然生出一个想法，一个大胆而疯狂的想法。

他想把这个人按在草地里，用力地吻他，脱掉他的衬衫，抽掉他的皮带，进入他的身体反反复复直到他哭出声音，他抱着他吻去他的泪水，柔声呢喃一辈子都不要分开。

壮阔天晨，风霜寒露，我们并肩而立，十指相扣着看太阳循环着升起再循环着坠落，直到死亡把我们分离。

王耀围着呆呆傻傻的某人转了一圈，又转了一圈，终于忍不住推了他一把：“想什么呢，没看见我？”

亚瑟一语不发，张开双臂把人结结实实地拥在了怀里。

“我想你了。”

“……嗯。”

“别离开我。”

“嗯。”

“我爱你，我们可以不可以永远在一起？”

“好。”

 

分手了很久之后，王耀仍然会想，人们为什么这么渴望诺言？

因为说出来他们自己都不信。

 

王耀打工兼职的钱，全部用来偷偷资助了一个叫王嘉龙的小男孩上学。

亚瑟对此浑然不知，尽管王耀在每个月底跑到他的学院食堂抱着他大腿哭诉吃不起饭，理所当然地刷着他的卡蹭鸡腿蹭鱼排时，他也会问上一句两句。

“生活费不够吗？”

王耀总是立刻转身捧起他的脸，用力挤到五官都变了形。

“你想知道我为什么没钱了吗？”

“嗯。”

“我劝你还是不要知道为好诶。”

亚瑟抓住他施虐的手。“快说。”

“其实我怀孕了，要吃好多好多东西。”王耀低头摸了摸吃得圆鼓鼓的肚子，大声哭诉。“都怪你儿子把我吃穷了！”

食堂里路人纷纷侧目，各色眼神千奇百怪。亚瑟吓了一跳，脸红到了耳朵尖，一把捂住王耀胡言乱语的嘴。

“别胡闹！”

“就是这样啊。”王耀掰开英国人的手，小小地咬了一口，大眼睛里泪花攒动：“欺负人家你还有理了？柯克兰你听好了，耀爷我已经一周没来大姨妈了！”

“……大姨妈是一个月来一次的你他妈可闭嘴吧。”

“哦。”

这种事情发生了三四次之后，亚瑟也不过问了，每次看见中国人笑嘻嘻地跑进食堂来就无比顺手地一把搂住，乖乖上交校园卡，还贴心地问两句需不需要多吃点甜的酸的，惹得弗朗西斯阿尔弗雷德捂着脸连连大叫狗眼要爆。

于是亚瑟之后就带着他家小爱人去餐厅吃饭了。

王耀接触到王嘉龙这个孩子，实在是个很碰巧的事情。系里志愿者部门有个名为“栀子花开”的扶贫系列活动，王耀背着小包跟着去山里参加了一次暑期支教，特别喜欢这个眼镜圆圆眉毛粗粗的孩子，一书包的干粮零食全给了出去。

临走时嘉龙拉着他衣角，一大一小抱在一起哭得跟泪人似的。

返校后王耀找到志愿者部长马修，眼泪止也止不住，哭着把打工的银行卡交了上去。

马修面露难色：“这真的是自愿的，王耀同学，不是你支了教就必须要捐钱，志愿活动从来都不会道德绑架，你不想捐钱就不捐，别坐我办公室里哭啊……”

王耀把眼泪一抹，吸了吸鼻子：“谁说不捐！我捐！”

“呃，捐多少？”

王耀哭得更凶了：“有多少捐多少！”

“……”

“他们真的好可怜啊！你没去过你都不知道！”王耀猛地抬起头，紧紧拉着马修衣角，一把鼻涕一把眼泪往上抹，“孩子们没有鞋穿，光着脚在地里跑，脚底被草叶子划得都是血！那小胳膊细得，只有这么粗！这么粗！有个孩子被虫子咬了，没钱治，发烧四十度在床上昏着，要不是我赶进去背着他跑到镇医疗所，他就死床上了……”

小部员们推门进来时看到的是两个大男孩在办公室里抱着哭成一团的场面。

王耀不给别人添麻烦的习惯，在资助嘉龙这件事上也贯彻得很彻底。他说到底也不过是个普通学生，奖学金加上打工的钱，零零碎碎地寄过去，少是不少，但说多，也并不是很多。

好在嘉龙也是个听话懂事的孩子，知道大哥哥没钱，除了学费什么要求都不敢多提。逢年过节还会寄过来几张卡片，歪歪扭扭的字迹旁，画着一个长头发的哥哥，眼睛大大的，嘴唇红红的，举着手臂在头顶比了个大大的心。旁边站着一个怯生生的孩子，也跟着比了一个心。

王耀收到到贺卡，高兴得跟什么似的，跑进办公室拉着马修直问：“你看这孩子，像不像我！像不像我！”

马修推了推眼镜，弱弱地看了一眼：“……我怎么觉得有点像柯克兰？”

“去去去！”王耀对着他屁股抬腿就是一脚，“哪像了！这我儿子！长成他那德行还不哭死我！”

马修按按太阳穴，有点头疼：“你真不打算告诉柯克兰这件事吗？好歹他也是你男朋友，这点知情权总该有吧？你看我都没瞒着弗朗西斯……”

“stop！耀爷我拒绝你俩的狗粮！”

“……”

王耀跳过来掐他脖子：“是哥们就替我把这秘密守住了，你叫弗朗西斯也管好他大嘴巴，别啥事都乱叽歪，亚瑟要是知道一个字我唯你俩是问！”

“是是是……”小透明被大魔王掐得两眼翻白。

 

日子一如既往的过。王耀觉得这没什么不好，打工挣钱，算着省钱，时不时跑到英国人那里撒泼撒娇混上一顿油水多的，额外存下来的钱买了一堆好吃的给嘉龙邮过去，附信正是长个子的年纪，让他千万别饿着自己。

这种状态持续了两个学期，直到事情出现了意想不到的变化。

“嘉龙生病了，要去医院切除个小肿瘤。还好发现的早，孩子机灵先去医院看了，三五次手术做下来，切掉就没事了。”马修拿着邮寄单子，桌子前坐着一脸凝重的王耀。“只是这医药费……”

“多少？”

马修皱紧眉头。“八万。”

王耀不说话了。

八万，放在两个普通学生身上绝不是个小数字。这种事又不能开口跟家里人要，毕竟无亲无故的，不过一个碰巧资助的孩子。

窗外残阳如血，映照得办公室里一片凄红，空气里凝固着难堪的沉默。

“你有多少钱？”喉结艰难地动了动，王耀抬头询问马修。

“暑假打工赚了一些，加上生活费，大约两万吧。你呢？”

“我可以向老板预支薪水，但都是短期工，支不了多少。我假期给几个孩子补了课，工资一起结的话，加起来也只有一万多。”王耀叹了口气，瘫在座位上。“还差五万，怎么办？”

“我……我可以管弗朗西斯借一点。”马修低下头，捏着衣角，“但我也不能确定他能不能答应，毕竟他也不认识嘉龙，而且这事……本身听上去也挺扯的。”

“我理解你，不想说就不说，别太难为自己了。”王耀跳下桌子，拍拍马修肩膀，“放轻松啦，别愁眉苦脸的，出去透透气吧，钱的事我来想办法。”

马修看着王耀，不说话。

“怎么着？耀爷说话你还不信？不就是钱么，能用钱解决的事都不叫事儿。”王耀像个战斗的小公鸡，斗志昂扬地往写字台前一站，胸脯拍得山响。“好啦好啦，车到山前必有路，船到桥头自然直，放心，我不会让嘉龙有事的。”

 

亚瑟忽然就抓不到他家小黑猫了。说起来两个人本来就不是一个学院，亚瑟是个标准工科男生，学通信的，而王耀则是ACCA，平时要不是约好了时间，连公共课都八杆子打不着。

问弗朗西斯，法国男人单手捂脸：“哥哥最近也找不到小马修了啊？”

问伊万，俄国人奇怪地反问：“小耀不是你的男朋友吗？”

问阿尔弗雷德，美国青年揉着脸上的伤口：“亚瑟你知不知道世界上有种东西叫做手机？”

问王耀，王耀表示……王耀把电话挂了。

——王耀又把电话挂了！

“等等啊亚瑟，有个客人叫我送餐，回头跟你解释！”

解释个毛线啊……亚瑟举着手机在空中凌乱。整整一个月了，早安晚安虽然没间断，但光听着声儿见不到人总觉得少了点什么。

去宿舍底下堵人也堵不着，会院男宿的看门大爷把楼里的男生跟一个个黄花大闺女似的保护着，晚上十点不到就开始清场，亚瑟有一次摸着黑躲在花坛后面，被老大爷挥着拖布杆子追着跑了两条街。

不过王耀晚上十点还没回寝室……亚瑟隐隐感觉最近自己洗头发的水都要变成原谅色了。

“王耀，我觉得我们有必要好好谈一谈。”

听筒里传来呼呼的声音，王耀似乎正在外面跑，风声很大，吹得他的声音都有些模糊不清。

“嗯？谈什么？三分钟能结束吗？”

“结束你妹啊！”亚瑟强忍着不把手机扔出去。“说，你是不是喜欢上别人了！你是不是劈腿了！”

“嗯？”王耀愣了一下，哈哈大笑：“我劈腿？劈的是火腿吗？又不能吃！”

“小耀。”亚瑟叹了口气，语气软了下来，颇有些可怜巴巴，“我都三十多天没见到你了，你干嘛躲着我呢？你是不是有事瞒着我啊？没事的，我不会嫌弃你的，哪怕你早泄不举哔无能，我们也一起面对不行吗？”

“……去你妈的早泄阳痿哔无能，老子好着呢，身体倍棒吃嘛嘛香。” 王耀翻了个白眼，准备揿手机了。“亲爱的，我现在是真忙，真的忙，不过就忙两个月，下下个月的今天，我们一起去看篮球看电影吃大餐去宾馆！Baby you have my word, I promise!”

“还baby，你他妈当我未成年少女啊？”

“就这么定了，爱你老婆！么么哒！”

“……”

挂掉手机，王耀叹了口气，抹了抹额头上的汗水。要死要活向导师求了一个case，三个月的工作量让他硬生生压缩到一个月，这样就能早一点拿到钱。实际上帮导师做事，也就是翻译翻译资料，协助录点课程，外带着帮校外人员培训做帐目，工作量大钱也不多，但两万块钱的bonus，相比其他短工仍然特别丰厚。

王耀昨晚上看资料做企划一直到凌晨两点，整个人都快瞎掉。而早上六点就要挣扎着去快餐店，帮忙做早点。他自己连吃早饭的时间都没有，这会正叼了片涂黄油的面包往店里狂奔，却突然感到一阵天旋地转。

世界瞬间陷入黑暗。

耳边响起了路人嘈杂凌乱的尖叫声，他挣扎着坐起身，鼓足力气想挥挥手，说一声我没事，下一秒，却什么都不知道了。

 

王耀醒过来的时候正躺在病床上挂水。

雪白的墙壁，雪白的床单，雪白的阳光，静悄悄地没有一丝声音，空气里弥漫着一股淡淡的消毒水味，有点刺鼻，但却让人意外的很安心。

——或许又是看到了那个柠檬脑袋粗眉毛的贱人的缘故。

亚瑟依然穿着那件绿条纹的衬衫，眼睛红红的，头发乱七八糟地堆在脑袋上。一个月没见，好像还冒出了浅浅的胡茬，让他看起来瞬间老了好几岁。

标志性的黑风衣挂在衣架上，和自己的白色卫衣亲密的依偎在一起。

英国人垂头靠在塑料椅子上，缩着肩膀似乎有些委屈，王耀突然意识到自己好像从没见过他睡着的样子。亚瑟闭着眼睛，睫毛黑黑长长的，扇子一样柔顺地落了下去。他明显是累得狠了，呼吸悠长深沉，却又小心翼翼地仿佛在刻意控制着，生怕惊到床上的人。

王耀心口突然一热，胸膛里荡漾着说不出的感觉，像是星星从天上掉了下来，跌落了云端，掉在了雪里。顾不上针头扎在手背里轻微地刺痛，他想把手抽出来，摸一摸亚瑟的脸，看看他是不是真的瘦成了想象中的样子。

然而这边刚动动手指尖，那边亚瑟就醒了。半梦半醒的英国人反应飞快，眼睛还没完全睁开就一把抓住了王耀的手，针尖狠狠地刺了进去，王耀痛得低叫了一声。

这下亚瑟彻底清醒了，松开了手。想了两秒又抓了过来，牢牢握紧王耀的手腕，仿佛稍一放开人就会彻底从眼前跑掉，消失不见。

王耀觉得有点好笑，就笑出了声。

英国人恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“折腾够了？”

“嗯。”卧槽亚瑟发火好可怕，不敢笑了。

“厉害了王耀，长能耐了是吧？还敢背着我偷偷在外面养小孩？喜当爹这么大的好事，都不跟我商量一声的？在你心里我他妈就个是屁对不对？”

“不是亚瑟你听我解释……”

“好啊，你解释。”亚瑟松开手，抱着胳膊向后一靠，一副“我看你想说点什么”的屌窜样。

王耀清了清喉咙。“马修都跟你说了？那你知道嘉龙要动手术了？手术费还差四万再筹不到钱就来不及了——”

“Cnm王耀你知道不知道我在说什么！”

亚瑟一拍大腿站起身来，胳膊一挥，拳头带出风声。王耀吓了一跳，下意识闭上眼睛，却听见闷声哼痛的声音。

亚瑟拳头砸在墙上，指关节瞬间红肿了一片，在他白皙的手背上看起来格外的触目惊心。

“靠！你干嘛！”

血丝渗了出来，王耀突然感觉心脏疼了一下，比针扎要疼多了。他抬起头，下意识想拉过亚瑟的手，英国人却把手背了过去，踢开椅子，向后退了一步。

“王嘉龙的事，以后你别管了。”

“啊？”王耀怀疑自己听错了。

“我说那个小屁孩的事，以后你不许管了。我说的够清楚没有？不许再管！”

“不是，亚瑟……”

“不是什么不是，谁他妈说自己身体倍棒吃嘛嘛香？看看你自己，疲劳过度，营养不良，进医院的感觉是不是特别好，挂水是不是爽得跟吸毒似的？问你你也不说，藏着捂着跟什么惊天大秘密似的，舍己为人的感觉是不是一级棒啊，我的大英雄王耀先生？自己都他妈养不明白还颠颠的献爱心做好事，你什么时候把自己折腾死了老子都不带给你收尸的！”

王耀涨红了脸，拳头绷得死紧，返血了都不知道。

“柯克兰你骂够了没有？我不就没告诉你么，这点小事至于吗？还给我收尸，你骨子里是不是特希望我死街上啊？你是我爹还是我妈，我帮人我乐意，碍你事了还是吃你家大米了？你要是看不顺眼我现在就滚一边去，有多远滚多远，再也别让我看到你！”

亚瑟一把捞起风衣披在肩上。

“好啊，我可以走，但你不许出这个病房的门，要让我知道你再为那个死小孩跑出去折腾，我就打电话给你所有的老板，举报你导师压榨学生劳动力，你一分钱都别想拿到！”

王耀抓起床头牌扔了过去。

“柯克兰你个贱人！你他妈良心都喂狗了吧！”

亚瑟偏身躲了过去，用手指点着王耀鼻尖。“记着我的话，老子说到做到。”

“贱人！滚！”

王耀眼圈红了，嘴唇快咬出血来。亚瑟深深看了他一眼，转身走了出去。

 

……

青春是一场荒唐而离奇的盛宴，世上有太多的悲哀，时间会带走一切，那些山盟海誓的许诺，也终于会在鸡毛蒜皮的摧残下，零碎成灰，消散如烟。

王耀曾经以为，他们会一直争吵，一直和好，一直争吵，一直到老……直到那一天，他对他说尽了最恶毒的话，水晶小苹果碎在地上，黑色风衣湮灭在雨中，亚瑟柯克兰转身走了，背影消失在他的视野里，再也没有回来。

像很多情侣一样，不是不爱了，只是太累了。

别以为灰姑娘的故事有多美好，鞋若是合脚，当初就不会掉。

互相折磨了这么久，还是逃不开最终的结局。

“分手吧。”

“好。”

 

 

分手之后，时间像是突然被按了快进键。

王耀删掉了英国人的联系方式，上课，实习，踩碎满地的新草和枯叶，他依然扎着高高的马尾，背着大大的书包游走在校园和公司里，定早早的闹钟去抢食堂的限量早餐，一边低头道歉一边挣扎着随人潮挤地铁。

都市的霓虹在夜空里闪闪烁烁，看不见月亮，也看不见星星，一切的一切似乎和以前并没有什么不同。

只是马修有的时候会发现，王耀的眼睛又红又肿。而后者总是揉着额头干巴巴地解释，昨天熬夜的时候真不应该喝那么多咖啡的，小爷的肝很辛苦啊。

樱花开，桂花落。闲下来的时候，王耀偶尔也会去郊外人工湖旁边走上几圈，看空气清寒，看湖水结冰，看土地渐渐冻得僵硬，最后一场大雪掩埋了所有的痕迹。

按部就班的日子流逝得飞快。

岁月是个高明的小偷，一转眼就结课了，一转眼就毕业了。作为青春最后的祭奠，几个国字号财经专业联合包场了附近一座五星级酒店，王耀脱掉白卫衣牛仔裤，穿着蓝色西装，站在镜子面前笨拙地给自己打领带。

马修站在一边，抱着胳膊，连连赞叹：“看不出来啊王耀，你穿西装居然这么好看。”

王耀不说话，他只觉得镜子里的人特别陌生。忍不住伸出手，指尖摩挲着光滑的镜面，嘴角，眼睛，什么时候的事呢，一夜之间什么都变的不一样了。王耀想起来，他已经很久没好好照过镜子了。

王耀又想起来，他已经很久没说脏话了。

他也很久没笑了。

“想什么呢？”

马修伸手晃了晃，王耀回过神来，抓了一把头发拉直，居然已经快到手肘了。他咬着发绳，一边把头发拢起来，一边含混不清地说：“现在来不及了，离校的时候我要把头发剪短。”

“哈？”马修怀疑自己听错了。“开玩笑吧？你都留多少年了？”

“没开玩笑。”王耀把头发扎好，拨了拨刘海，“这不是要工作了吗，短头发看上去干练点，我以前就是幼稚，幼稚得一逼。”

马修摇摇头，没有再说什么。

窗外是热辣辣的艳阳天，天空被太阳晒成有气无力的苍白色，蝉鸣声吵得人气短心悸。毕业酒会上致辞和表演环节一过去，穿着漂亮的晚礼服和高跟鞋的女孩子们就迫不及待地离开酒席，嬉闹着去前厅和花园里拍照了，清脆的笑声回荡在会场里。

然而不一会，不知道是谁开始的，角落里隐隐传来哭泣的声音。一声，两声，三声。哭声细细的，像欢声笑语里蚊子的轻鸣，细不可闻，却扎扎实实的刺进心里。

笑颜还未褪去，哭声渐渐多了起来，此起彼伏。哽咽着祝福彼此，明明脸上是笑着的，眼泪却一串串掉下来，湿了礼服，花了妆。

男生们守着酒席，一个个喝得酩酊大醉。送走了院长和辅导员，几瓶酒下肚，阿尔弗雷德的脸比桌布还要红，领结被扯掉了，他把酒瓶重重敦在桌子上，扯了扯领口，露出一小截白皙的脖颈。

王耀看见这幅样子，知道要出事，急忙去按他的肩膀。美国青年的力气却大得可怕，手臂一挥，王耀被推得退了好几步，马修赶紧把他拉到一边。

“喂！”

“小耀，放弃吧。他俩的事我们管不了。”

“可是——”

“谁都别拦着我，有些话hero一定要说清楚！”

手腕一撑，阿尔弗雷德轻松跳过桌子，随手拎了个酒瓶，一步一步向伊万走去，脚步虚浮，却执拗而坚定。一路上撞翻不少杯盏桌椅，人们纷纷起身让开，再没有人敢拦着。

斯拉夫人远远站起身，攥着酒杯的手背青筋暴起。他的脸一如既往地藏在围巾后，王耀看不清他的表情。

青春荒唐，这条路走得磕磕绊绊，仿佛是谁碎掉的心，和终将无果的爱情。

仿佛一个世纪，阿尔弗雷德终于走到伊万面前，好像踩到了什么，他身子一歪向一边倒去，伊万下意识伸手去扶，阿尔却往后一躲，重重仰倒摔在地上，眼泪一瞬间涌了出来，却又生生卡在眼眶里。

伊万沉默了一下，伸出手：“琼斯同学，起来吧。”

美国青年躺在地上，瞪着他。

“蠢熊，你叫我什么？”

“……”

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，直愣愣地看着天花板，很认真地看了好一会。等他终于看够了，就自顾自地爬了起来。

酒瓶摔碎了，酒水弄脏了白衬衫，碎片又扎伤了他的手。血从掌心淋淋沥沥地滴落下来，溅起小小的血花。

阿尔弗雷德站起身，摇晃了两下才勉强站稳。王耀还没来得及看清，美国青年高高扬起手臂，快准稳狠地抡了眼前人一个耳光。

空气里漂浮着死一般的寂静。

伊万的脸颊立刻肿了起来。可他静静地站在那里，一动不动，仿佛挨打的人不是他。

反而是阿尔弗雷德痛得倒抽了口气，甩了甩手，甩了一地的血。嘴角一咧，又是一耳光抽了过去。

王耀闭上眼睛。

美国青年却在距离斯拉夫人的脸颊几厘米的地方停住了。

仿佛身体被定在了半空，阿尔弗突然颤抖了起来，手在抖，胳膊在抖，他整个人都在抖。像是跟自己较劲，他固执不肯放下的手，慢慢握成拳头，悬在伊万的肩膀上方，看上去倔强又滑稽。 

“……”

“蠢熊，你为什么不躲啊？你躲啊！”

伊万垂下眼睛。

软软的拳头落在斯拉夫人的脸上，没人知道疼不疼，没人知道谁更疼。指节压着脸颊，轻柔的力道，像极了三年前那个意外的吻。

美国青年的眼泪终于掉了下来，泪水落个不停，没发出一丝声音。伊万的表情终于出现了变化，斯拉夫人捉住阿尔，摊开冰凉惨白的手，五指交缠，贴在脸上。阿尔想抽出来，挣扎了半天，却只抹了对方一脸的血。

“别动。”

柔软清冷的声音，物是人非，好像只有这个从没变过。

阿尔不动了，任由伊万拉下他的手，放到唇边落下一吻。

伊万的头埋的很低，周围的人看不见他的眼睛。热热的嘴唇覆上伤口，只有阿尔弗雷德自己知道，这个体温偏凉的男人，原来也会有这样火热滚烫的吻。当初就是这样一个吻，让他死死抓住了他的手，顶着所有人的压力，即使万劫不复，也在所不惜。

我们曾尝遍甜蜜和艰辛，天真地说过要一直一直在一起。

却终于败给了现实，抑或是宿命。

两滴热热的液体落在手背上，比嘴唇烫，比血水咸，比回忆苦。伊万依旧不曾直起身子，他弯着腰，佝偻的身体仿若一粒微尘。

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，缓缓闭上眼睛。

 

毕业后很多年，五年，又或许是六年，由于工作变动，王耀搬去了另外一座城市，离S市不远不近，不算冷清，却也不是很繁华。

王耀喜欢这里潮湿的空气和流动的夜景，只是一年中大部分都是雾濛濛的天气，加上连月的绵绵阴雨，让人偶尔心情压抑。

离开之后，王耀曾以为换了个地方，他就把能亚瑟的痕迹从他的人生里干干净净地抹去。毕竟之前他只是觉得英国人贱，可没想到他还这么渣，无可救药的渣，如果时间能退回到原点，他宁愿一开始从没认识过他。

然而王耀仍然会下意识避开亚瑟最喜欢的品牌咖啡店，把购物车里的英式早餐茶放回货架里，拐弯抹角地去看他很久不曾更新的动态消息，午夜梦回之际一遍遍想起那串烂熟于心的手机号码。在街上看到一个稍微相似一点的背影都会立刻大脑一片空白，意识还没反应过来，脚已经追了出去。

他才没有在等混蛋英国人，他只是还没有办法喜欢上别人，王耀告诉自己。他可还没忘了分手的时候彼此狠毒的话语和狰狞的脸，他亲口说他再也不想看见亚瑟，他还说谁先找对方谁就是臭傻逼。

柯克兰为了不当这个臭傻逼也是够拼的啊。

——王耀从没想过还能再见到阿尔弗雷德。

这次宴会，王耀作为会计事务所的首席去和被审计的公司代表们交接资料，顺便和银行谈一谈贷款融资的相关事宜。地点定在当地一家很出名的酒店。车子在路上堵了一段时间，等王耀匆匆进入会场，宴会已经开席了。

他从侍者手中拿了杯香槟，轻声道了谢，找了个角落坐下来。他今天身体有点不舒服，右眼皮跳个不停，想着一会见到了人之后，能跑就跑绝不耽搁。

大厅里人声鼎沸，枝形吊顶流光溢彩，灯光摇曳摇曳，把每个人脸都照得一片花白。表情隐去了，又像是戴上了厚厚的面具，脂粉堆叠在脸上。淡淡的烟雾缭绕，欢声笑语充斥着各个角落，夹杂着令人作呕的谄媚和恭维。王耀突然感觉很晕，熬了一晚上夜，精神和身体就都不行了，随手一摸兜，才发现换掉了衣服没带药。

苦笑了一下，举起酒杯一饮而尽。当年一杯咖啡就能撑到凌晨两点早上又能朝气蓬勃去上早班的王耀，再也不会回来了。连同他那段并不美丽却刻骨铭心的记忆一起，丢了就是丢了，时光悠悠向前，走得不快不慢，却绝不会回返。

王耀突然觉得很疲惫。

也许是时候找个人安定下来了，他想。这个人不需要多好，甚至也不需要爱他多深，刚刚好在他萌生倦意想找个人陪伴的时候出现就可以了，没什么什么更好的理由，反正寂寞的时候，谁都一样。

“王耀？”

“嗯？”

抬起头，阿尔弗雷德站在他的面前，一头金发比灯光还要晃眼。

王耀诧异地睁大眼睛。几年不见，阿尔弗雷德也干练了很多，一丝不苟的鬓角，剪裁得当的西装，金框眼镜端端正正的架在鼻梁上，恰到好处地遮住蓝眸里锋芒毕露的光芒。

“真是，有消息是你们事务所做审核，hero就应该想到你会来的。”阿尔弗雷德笑笑，坐在王耀旁边，娴熟地掏出一根烟点上。

王耀眯起眼睛。“你想说什么？”

“不愧是小耀，还是一如既往的敏锐啊。既然是老同学，hero就把话挑明了吧，我们公司税没问题，递延那边有点烂帐，不过不多，资金一时半会调不过来，拖一阵子就能补上。小耀你就在这边多玩两天，吃住都算hero的——你抽烟吗？”

“戒了。”王耀面无表情，伸手握住阿尔的手腕，声音很轻：“别跟耀爷我玩这套，老子抽到你妈都不认识。”

阿尔弗雷德拿烟的手停在半空，转头盯着那双金色的眼睛，王耀的眼睛真的很好看，不可思议得亮，尤其在他认真的时候。

美国青年看了好一会，嘴角慢慢扬起，一巴掌拍到王耀肩上。“嘿！”

“……搞毛啊神经病啊你！”

“hero心情好嘛！”阿尔弗雷德扔掉烟头，高兴得直拍手，王耀看他傻乎乎的样子简直怀疑这人药嗑嗨了。“妈的，hero也不知道怎么回事，人模狗样装了这么多年，看见你就特别亲切，亲切得不得了，感觉跟回了大学似的！”

王耀捂住额头，脑袋更痛了。“发什么疯说你公司的帐——”

“Hero逗你的，帐没问题，一点问题都没有，放马过来查吧，查出什么我跟你姓！”

阿尔弗雷德容光焕发，拉开西服扣子扯了扯领口。这也是他的老动作了，王耀盯着他湛蓝的眼睛，脑海里突然浮现出在那蝉鸣和花香都很燥热的夏天，某个躺在碎酒瓶里望着天花板发呆流泪的青年。

鬼使神差地，王耀突然开口：“你听说了吗，布拉金斯基离婚了。”

笑容凝固在阿尔弗雷德的脸上。

然而下一秒，嬉皮笑脸的金发青年又恢复了玩世不恭的模样：“离得好，可是这关hero什么事？”

“……”

“王耀王耀，hero告诉你个秘密啊，”阿尔弗雷德一把勾住王耀的脖子，力道太大，把王耀差点勒得背过气，“伊万布拉金斯基，那头俄罗斯蠢熊，你看他一天到晚劲劲儿的，其实他吧，毛病一堆，比方说早泄不举哔无能……”  
王耀一口香槟喷在他身上，连连咳嗽，掏出纸巾去擦。

“哎哟，这么大反应？”阿尔弗雷德配合地抻着衣角，扬起一侧的眉，好气又好笑地看着脸憋得通红的某人：“当初你和亚瑟不天天说吗，尤其是你，不知道打哪儿学的，也不学点好，开口闭口哔无能，他无不无能你心里不最清楚么？”

手一抖，纸巾掉了下来，王耀啧了一声，低头去捡。

阿尔瞬间知道自己说错话了。 

“那啥王耀，hero不是那意思……”

“我知道我知道。”

王耀挥挥手，纸巾攥在手里，直起身子笑了一下。眼睛弯弯地眯起来，唇角抿出一个无懈可击的弧度。一咧嘴，泪水却又掉了下来，一滴一滴一滴，像断了线的珠子，灯光下晃得人睁不开眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德手足无措，抢过纸巾抹了半天眼泪，笨手笨脚，王耀一张小脸被搓成一团，终于忍无可忍，把美国人推到一边。

“妈的你轻点，耀爷脸皮都要被你搓下来了!”

“你别哭呀……”

“哭个毛线，没哭。”王耀用手背揉着眼睛，揉得红红的。“眼睛进了点灰，磨得慌。”

阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼，想说点什么，张了张嘴，还是没有说。往靠背里懒懒一躺，又点了根烟。

“我说王耀啊。”

“嗯。”

“你真没去看过他啊？”

“没去过。”

“一次都没有？”

“一次都没有。”

“……”

话噎在嗓子眼里，阿尔弗雷德沉默着，烟夹在指间。望着烟雾缭绕的吊灯出好一会的神，美国青年突然噗嗤笑出声来，抬手捻灭了烟。

“hero看出来了，咱们哥儿几个里，就数你心最他妈狠。”

“……”

“啊啊啊不对不对不对！”阿尔弗雷德大吼一声，使劲拍了拍脑袋，王耀斜着眼看他，再次怀疑这人有点神志不清。“你不算，不算最狠，最狠的还是柯克兰，丫太狠了，妈的，太他妈狠了，简直他妈不是人。”

王耀摊开手，扬了扬下巴。“烟，给我一根。”

“接着。”

“当初分手的时候，那个贱人和我约好了，谁先找对方，谁就是臭傻逼。”迎着美国青年复杂的眼神，王耀眯起眼睛吸了口烟。尼古丁的味道陌生又熟悉，在肺里深深地转了一圈，焦黑的物质撕扯着焦黑的回忆，尘埃落定，混浊的思绪翻涌挣扎后，缓缓沉入没有一丝光亮的世界。

“你俩还真是……”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉，试图想出一个合适的词语，“天造地设的一对王八蛋。”

王耀咧了下嘴。

“他不仁我不义，老子不会食言的，绝对不会。”

 

当天夜里，王耀做了个梦。

他梦见了一个阴雨天，他坐在巴士里，焦急地看着手表，在心里默算会不会迟到。天空阴测测的，没有太阳也没有云彩，心头弥漫着愁云惨淡的情绪，他抱着书包窝在角落里，看什么都蒙上了一层暗淡的阴影。

他就是在这时候看见亚瑟的。

巴士等着红灯，天空等着阳光，王耀把目光投向窗外，一个身材颀长的外国大男孩也在耐心等待灯亮。他戴了一顶大大的头盔，扶着山地自行车，脚蹬在地上，上臂的肌肉被撑的鼓鼓的。

王耀的心突然温柔地一动，不受控制地狂跳起来。

有人曾经告诉他，什么心有灵犀什么一见钟情都是恋爱里锦上添花的借口，最完美的爱情都是建立在风雨同舟和不离不弃的陪伴上的，时间才是冥冥中一切的主宰。

现在看来，这话真的是十成十的明智。

然而当时，王耀只当他放屁。

天不怕地不怕的王小爷把脸死死贴在玻璃上，敲了敲窗户：“ Hey！”

亚瑟柯克兰转过头的一瞬间，云破天晴，阳光刺穿厚厚的云层，远处依旧乌云翻滚，而他立足的天地里，却是一片灿烂。

王耀不得不眯起眼睛。

阳光洒在英国人的脸上，金色的睫毛悉悉簌簌地颤抖着，皮肤似乎是透明的。亚瑟歪了歪头，眼窝深陷，鼻梁高挺，干干净净的脸，嘴角纤薄微微翘起，细碎的额发遮住眉毛，正是梦里出现多次的少年模样。

“Hi, how are you today?”

男孩笑了笑，冲王耀喊。

王耀却突然不知道说什么了，强堆出的笑容比哭还难看。方才敲玻璃的勇气在一瞬间流失殆尽，他抿紧嘴唇，扭过头，偷偷地笑了。

笑着笑着就醒了，却发现枕头湿了一大片。

那不是梦，确确实实是他第一次遇见亚瑟柯克兰。英国人对他摆了半天的手也没得到回应，索性赶在巴士到达下一站之前早早地等在那里，把山地车架在车前，裹着一身湿漉漉的雨水和阳光的味道，坐到王耀旁边，冲他笑出一口白牙。

“Hello.”

“……Hello.”

王耀想，自己当时一定显得特别特别傻。

可是这么多年过去了，再想起来的，为什么只有分手的时候带毒的话语和气急败坏的脸呢。

并不是没有甜蜜的过往啊，并不是没有美丽的回忆啊，只是他一直封住了感官，死硬着心肠，不肯去想，不肯原谅。他害怕，他怕他稍一心软，思念就会疯狂生长，填满心脏每一道伤口，记忆太伤，他只能假装。

王耀掩住脸，任由泪水从指缝里不停地淌。

他突然很想见见亚瑟柯克兰，见见这个贱人现在怎么样。

那就去找他吧，王耀想，不就是当次臭傻逼么，也没有什么大不了的。

 

天蒙蒙亮，王耀翻出了当年上大学的衣服，他不觉得自己是个恋旧的人，这些乱七八糟的小零碎却一件都没扔。白色的卫衣，蓝色的西装，王耀眯着眼睛，细细看过去，指尖摸索着这些落满了灰尘和回忆的衣服，最终停在其中一件上。

比试了一下，稍微有点大。

没关系，就它吧。王耀扣上扣子，外面仍然阴雨绵绵，他叹了口气，把雨伞收进公文包里。

这可真不是个见面的好日子，王耀想着，上了车，依旧坐在靠窗的角落。天空阴沉沉的，他把头靠在窗户上，空气潮湿，传来淡淡的桂花香。

王耀觉得自己的心脏好久没有这么正儿八经地跳动过了。

 

自从那次亚瑟吃了王耀的蛋糕，王耀把排骨倒进狗粮盆子里，又被狗一脚踢翻后，王耀每次回家，都能看见厨房里放着一碗小粥。皮蛋瘦肉粥，薏米红豆粥，杂蔬鸡蛋粥……花样百出，从不重复。

一开始的作品依然极其失败，王耀克制住自己不去想为什么英国人隔三差五就要买一只新的电饭锅，也不去想为什么电饭锅做出来的粥也能飘着股糊味。好在后来小粥的质量越来越好了，王耀举着碗呼噜呼噜一口喝下去，抹抹嘴巴心满意足地打着饱嗝。

“啊亚瑟瑟你做粥手艺真不错，过来大爷赏你个啵儿！”

英国人背过身洗碗，耳根红了一片。

“本绅士才没做，我都是从对面狗粮盆子里舀的。”

“……”

 

王耀出院的第二周，马修跑过来说，嘉龙的手术费凑齐了。志愿者公共帐户里突然多了五万块钱，只要钱打到那边，医院马上就能安排嘉龙做手术。

王耀一蹦三丈高，一把搂住马修肩膀，高喊着离地三尺有神灵，这是哪位天使大姐下凡了啊！

马修推开他，什么天使大姐，就是你家亚瑟柯克兰。

“那个贱人？不会吧？他根本没长良心嘛！”

“他放钱进去的时候被弗朗西斯看见了。”

王耀愣住了。

“他哪儿来的钱？”

“通信院的学长说，你家柯克兰拿到了一个call，虽然开价挺高，但对方时间紧事儿还多，没人愿意接这个设计。他熬了五天五夜，课没上觉没睡，好歹是做下来了。”

“……”

“我听说，你俩因为嘉龙的事吵架了？”马修看着王耀完全傻掉的脸，叹了口气，翻出手机塞进他手里：“打电话关心一下人家吧，听说没了半条命呢——”

王耀没接手机，一把抓起书包往外跑。工院宿管大爷只看见一只黑影子风一样翻进宿舍区大门，揉了揉眼睛还来不及拦，王耀一路冲进大楼，电梯也没耐心等，呼哧呼哧爬到了亚瑟宿舍所在的楼层。

用之前偷配的钥匙打开门，亚瑟宿舍里空空荡荡的。王耀心虚的很，以为没人，刚想转身溜掉，却听见床上有人翻了个身，传来轻微的呼噜声。

王耀浑身一僵，轻手轻脚地凑上去，爪子小心扒上床单。 

几天不见，亚瑟整个人瘦了一圈，本来就白的皮肤更没了血色，颧骨凸了出来，眼底刷着重重的黑青。英国人睡着了也不消停，粗粗地眉毛皱起来，仍然是一副贱了吧唧的死德性。

王耀看着他的脸，看了很久很久。

忍不住伸手掐着对方下巴抬起来，闭上眼睛，嘴唇轻轻印了上去。

“谢谢你，混蛋柯克兰。”

 

王耀还想起，大三的那个冬天，他跟着实习前辈去北方一个城市出差。本来计划两周内回来，可对方公司临时出了问题，返程日期被生生拖到了元旦。

王耀跟亚瑟视频，45度直男迷之自拍角度贴在摄像头上，假惺惺地抹眼泪，拖着哭腔说想吃S市的小杨生煎，想得要命。

亚瑟抱着暖手宝坐在电脑前，挑着眉毛笑得欠扁，说宝宝你等一下，就等一下下，我这就买来吃给你看。

王耀舔着嘴唇，眼巴巴地看对面英国人捧着一笼生煎吃得油光满面，口水都要滴下来了。亚瑟心满意足地吃掉了最后一只生煎，舔舔手指，站起身对着摄像头拍了拍圆鼓鼓的小肚子。

“啊，小耀喜欢吃的东西就是棒，好撑。”

“操，柯克兰你贱不贱啊！”

“Well, 什么嘛，你又不是第一天认识我。”

“这不是你贱的理由！”

亚瑟沉默了一下，转移了话题：“你真的元旦才能回来啊？”

“是啊。”

“没商量？”

“没商量。”

“真可惜啊。”英国人趴在电脑前，从臂弯上方露出一双小狗似的眼睛，扑闪扑闪地眨啊眨：“我们说好今年圣诞夜一起过的，一起看月亮，小耀居然单方面撕毁协议，真是差劲，好讨厌。”

“……柯克兰你是不是把咱两家节日记混了，谁他妈圣诞节看月亮啊，那是中秋好么！还有你别学万尼亚说话，瘆得慌！”

亚瑟把头埋进手臂里，耸着肩膀笑了起来。

“过不过圣诞节本绅士无所谓，不知道是谁想吃生煎想得眼睛都变成小笼包了。”

“……”

“要本绅士给你送去吗？”

“要！”王耀一下子坐直身体。

“嗤，送个屁，脸呢。”亚瑟对着摄像头剔了剔牙。

“——给老子滚！”

 

王耀没想到亚瑟真的来了。

25号当天下了一场大雪，据说百年不遇。雪没过膝盖，共事的一位前辈是H市当地人，都连连咂嘴说没见过这么大的雪。王耀在脖子上缠了一圈又一圈的围巾，往手心呵着气，看小朋友在雪地蹦蹦跳跳地堆雪人打雪仗。

嬉笑声震落树上晶莹的冰挂，细碎的冰晶悠悠落下，他伸手去接，冰粒却触手即化，在掌心里留下一颗小小的水滴。

街上到处都洋溢着圣诞节的气息。大街小巷贴着圣诞老人的头像贴纸，一排排圣诞树上挂满了铃铛和彩带，穿着红衣贴着白胡子的小孩举着糖葫芦跑来跑去，空气清冷，落雪的晚上，厚厚的雪层吸收掉了多余的噪音，夜空像镜子一样干净明亮，月亮不圆，但亮得十分可爱。

王耀穿着厚厚的熊猫睡衣，又裹了鸭绒被，缩在酒店沙发里无聊地换台。

清脆的叩门声传来，笃笃笃。

王耀想不出这个时候还能有谁找他，急忙从沙发上跳下来。

“请问您是谁？”

门外传来英国人典型的笑声，哈哈哈哈哈哈。亚瑟捏着嗓子说，请问王小耀小朋友在吗？圣诞老人来给你送生煎了。

王耀睁大眼睛，一把拉开门。

亚瑟站在门口，黑呢大衣上落满了雪，金发上也顶着一蓬雪，甚至睫毛上都挂着一层冰晶——他整个人就像是从雪堆里一路摸爬滚打过来的。半边脸藏在薄薄的围巾里，冻得通红。要不是王耀对那双坏坏的绿色眼睛太熟悉，他简直忍不出这个大半夜杵在他门口的傻逼，就是他心心念念的亚瑟柯克兰。

王耀慌了神，一把把人扯进屋子里。

“在H市穿呢大衣？侬逼样子脑子瓦特了啊？”

“失策失策，没想到这么冷，明明在S市一件呢大衣过冬妥妥的啊。”亚瑟跺掉鞋子上的雪，张开一只胳膊，理所当然地享受小黑猫围着他转来转去给他拍掉身上的雪。“哎呦，H是真不错，屋里还有地热，就是外头太冷了。”

王耀简直要心疼死了。

“谁让你来了！你来干嘛啊！”

英国人狡黠地挤挤眼睛。“查岗啊，我怀疑你故意拖这一周，就为了跟你这边相好的欢度圣诞。”

王耀一脚踢了过去。

“妈的智障。”

“哎哎别踢别踢，汤都洒了。”亚瑟低头拉开大衣，变魔术一样掏出一袋生煎。油亮亮的生煎藏在心口的地方，还冒着热乎气，把王耀金色的眸子映得闪闪发亮。

“看！”

“哇！”小黑猫尖叫，“你真带来了！”

“那当然。”亚瑟扬着脖子，闭起一只眼睛各种得瑟，王耀明晃晃看见他身后冒出一条晃来晃去的尾巴。“精肉荠菜和虾仁的，三样都给你买来啦。”

“爱死你了！么么哒！”

王耀跳起来，扑到英国人身上，却又火速弹开，皱起鼻子扇了两下。“等一下，你身上这什么味儿啊？怎么这么臭啊？卧槽这是啥，谁把方便面泼你身上了？”

“有味儿吗，没有吧？”亚瑟举起胳膊嗅了嗅，嘴里说着没闻到味，脸却悄悄红了起来，被王耀抓了个现行。

“……等等，混蛋，现在哪儿还有机票，你怎么过来的？”

“废话，圣诞老人当然是驾着驯鹿雪橇过来的。”

“放屁！”

王耀抢过生煎，扔到一边，纵身把英国人压在沙发上去摸大衣口袋。亚瑟缩着身子扭来扭去大声喊痒，又哪里是练家子王小爷的对手，“罪证”转眼就被搜了出来。

普通快车，从S市到H市需要整整二十九个小时。王耀抓着硬座车票，喉咙堵得难受，一句话也说不出来。

死冷寒天的，这个傻逼穿着呢大衣，不吃不喝，咬牙撑着坐了二十九个小时的硬座，还被人洒了一身方便面，只因为他说过想吃生煎，只因为他说想和他在圣诞节看一看不圆的月亮。

妈的，他可是亚瑟柯克兰啊！要面子要到死的绅士啊！

鬼知道他是怎么熬过来的，怎么熬过来的啊！

雪下个不停，空中传来树枝被压断的声音。

“王耀……”亚瑟抬起手，笨拙地抹去小黑猫的眼泪。“你这是干什么，我大老远给你带过来生煎，你一口没吃，还哭起来了。”

王耀吸吸鼻子，嘟起嘴低头吻他。

温热的唇舌交缠，眼泪落在舌尖，有一点烫。这是王耀第一次尝到眼泪的味道，是甜的。

于是王耀便天真地以为，眼泪会一直都是甜的。

 

车停住，轮胎在地上划出刺耳的声音，回忆戛然而止。王耀跳下车，走到门口。

天终于下雨了，雨丝儿淅淅沥沥，落在脸上触感冰凉。王耀撑开黑伞，理了一下黑色风衣的领口，对开门的人说，我找亚瑟柯克兰。

对方查了查记录说，在东陵区1314号。

王耀道了谢，带着买来的花，向那片墓地走去。

 

一步，一步，一步。

王耀撑着伞，走到墓碑前。

他看见他了，照片上的英国人，帅得一如既往。

纤长睫毛悉悉簌簌地颤抖着，皮肤似乎是透明的。鼻梁高挺，干干净净的脸，纤薄嘴角微微翘起，细碎的额发遮住眉毛，仍是梦里出现过多次的少年模样。

这是这一次，真的再也没有了温度。

王耀跪下来，把花束仔仔细细地放在墓前。

 

亚瑟是车祸死的，就在毕业后一年。他扑过去推开了吓得呆掉的小男孩，大卡车却直直从他身上压了过去，双腿被得碾血肉模糊，送到医院就不行了。

医院工作人员翻他的通讯录，大声地问可不可以给这个人打电话。

说来也奇怪，英国人的瞳孔都涣散了，神志也都模糊了，却眯着眼睛坚定的摇头，死命地摇头，拉着人家说，不要这个，换一个，换一个。

最后赶来的人是弗朗西斯。法国人跪在急救担架前，抓着亚瑟的手大声喊，混账亚蒂，你让王耀来看你一眼吧!

亚瑟摇摇头，气若游丝地笑了笑。

“他和我有约在先，谁先找谁，谁就是臭傻逼……”

“……”

“也不是，”英国人咳了两声，吐出一口血沫，匀了匀气，竟然露出了一个笑容。“我倒是想让他为我难过，但我又舍不得看他掉眼泪，所以他还是别来了。”

弗朗西斯抓着亚瑟愈发冰凉的手，泣不成声。

“别说了，你别说了！”

“不，我要说，我有那么多话没跟他说，再不说就真的没机会了……”亚瑟转过头，声音越来越轻，法国人不得不把耳朵贴上去才能听见他的声音。

“告诉王耀，我照顾不了他一辈子了，我走之后，他要照顾好他黑色的头发，挑剔的胃，和爱笑的眼睛……”

“还有……我爱他……”

亚瑟嗫嚅着，体温逐渐冰冷了下去，手软软地垂落，掉在床单上。

“亚瑟——” 

弗朗西斯大叫一声，哭声凄厉，在走廊里荡出层层叠叠的回音。

英国人半睁着眼睛，嘴角微微上挑，却再也听不到好友的呼喊。

 

“只要听到一句有缘无分，就知道有人曾被吓破了胆。”

“很多人在分手的时候，因为太怕疼了，都会有意无意地给自己打一针麻醉剂。

有的麻醉剂叫“他也没有那么好”。

有的麻醉剂叫“我也没有很爱他”。

有的麻醉剂叫“反正他是个大贱人”。”

这样在分手的时候，借着麻醉剂的作用，他们就可以忘掉伤口的存在，清醒得很坚强，摆出一副云淡风轻的模样。

骗过朋友，骗过亲人，骗过全世界。谎话说得太多，连自己都信了。

王耀真的以为他爱亚瑟柯克兰并没有那么深，时间是最好的医生，所有的伤痛都会痊愈，所有的记忆都会淡去。四年积累的感情，四年也能忘记，只要藏起他所有的痕迹，就能当他从没来过一样。

可是他错了。

完完全全的错了。

他还是想他，疯狂地想他，在每个四下无人的街上，在每个夜深人静的梦里。月亮隐去了身形，泪水打湿了枕巾。

梦里他们牵着手，看不圆的月亮，走长长的街。雪落在肩上，身上，时光流转，恍惚间仿佛看到了白头的模样。

“麻醉剂的药效也会退掉的。

知觉恢复了，你才会发现，原来伤口一直在那里，早已痛入骨髓。”

 

王耀曾经在肚子里打过无数次腹稿，等再见到英国人时，他要说些什么才能帅气一点。

他看见过一句很流行的话，余生不用你指教了，我自己瞎几把过吧。

可是他还能自己过，而墓碑上的人，已经没有余生了。

王耀弯下腰，看见墓碑底座刻着一行小字。

“臭傻逼，你输了。”

积累了几年的眼泪终于决堤而出，黑伞翻倒在一边，王耀伏在墓碑上，嚎啕大哭。

泪水落在冰凉的石碑上，都是爱情破碎的声音。

 

瀑布的水逆流而上。

蒲公英的种子从远处飘回，变成伞的模样。

太阳从西边升起，落向东方。

子弹退回枪膛，

运动员回到起跑线上。

你还在我身旁。*

 

 

*文里的梗和诗句稍后会标明出处，现在太累了，眼睛肿得老高

*继《塞兹之恋》后第二个写到吐血的中篇，拖着手指的伤打字，血流了一键盘，你确定不要评论吗？（大哭）


End file.
